henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven the Late - Druid
Backstory: Raven, well she goes by that name because she had long ago forgotten her real name. She was born in a Elvish town with a loving family. They were poor town but of what she could remember of it, it was a perfect place for her. When she was only 22 years old is when her life changed forever. The elves were at war with a large orc clan and the orcs armies went to raid her town. They never stood any chance of holding them off. She was able to escape because at the time she was out playing by herself in the forest. She didnt think anything about the noises she heard a few miles away but when she got close to the town and saw the fires. She went off looking for her family and later she did find her parents and brothers all dead. That is when her mind started to start protecting itself. Her personality started to change and by how people call her when they see her, they say she is “Mad or Crazy”. She spent the next years in her life living in the wild on the most basic level. By the time 30 years past she has mostly become a wild animal. In that time she became even more crazy and she started to practice a form of magic. It came to her in her dreams and thats is how she learned how to use druid magic. She grew a love for nature like most of all elves do but she wanted to do things elves cant. She wanted to fly and she spent many moons trying to learn but one day she transform into a raven and flew away. She flew far from her home forest and found a new forest close to a human kingdom. When she became 54 she was found by a few hunters, what they found was not a human or elf but a wild girl. They captured her and tried to help her by bringing back her humanity. She hated it and hated them for taking her out of her forest. She escaped from them by transforming into a animal and running away. This was not the first time it happen. Many people over the years would find her and try to help her, even if she didnt want it. Like always she would escape but it did help in some ways. After the countless time she been around people she was beginning to be less and less scared of them and it took longer for her to want to leave the towns she would be brought to. When she became 62 years old she decided she wanted to travel and explore the world for a new place to belong to, like her long lost home long ago. In her year of travel she sign up to travel with a caravan. She mostly kept to herself from the group. One day they were attacked and captured by goblins. She found herself locked in chains surrounded by goblins. She was terrified and did the only thing she could think of. She flew away.... Raven is a member of the Transcendant Order Raven's 50 questions Since Session 20 Raven is dead.